The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for forming molded food products, such as ground beef patties for grilling or other cooking of the product. However, the structure and method disclosed and claimed herein is generally applicable to forming other disc-like elements such as cookie dough, or even non-food items. Numerous devices and systems are disclosed in the prior art, but such art fails to provide a manual operable device, which can be simply used and controlled by one hand of the user, whether ground meat, cookie dough, or other moldable product is to be formed.